One More Revolution
by Cenobia100
Summary: When Wily finds some old Robot Masters in storage, he decides to rebuild and upgrade them. Sixteen Robot Masters, all out to launch a final attack on the world, while Wily toils away with his 'Ultimate Creation.' But when the Robot Master's emotional upgrades give them 'Free Will' what then? Classic Series - Mega Man 1/2/3/4 Robot Masters, and one from 6 too. (YAOI SLASH!)
1. Activation

**Back to a fandom I long thought I would never return to. Mega Man, The Classic Series, Robot Masters. And this story, well, it will be interesting to say the least. Here's a full summary for you guys - An enlarged version of the main summary.**

**'Months have passed since Wily last tried to conquer the world. But his plans are thinning. Spending more time working on 'the ultimate robot' he has had no time to wreak his havoc on the world. While looking for spare parts, he comes across his deactivated robot masters, and after seeing them, a small spark of evil glimmered in his eyes. **

**Sixteen reactivated Robot Masters, all fighting against Mega Man once more, as Wily plans his final assault on the world, with his greatest and deadliest creation. But when secrets slip, and the Robot Masters begin to think for themselves, unknowingly becoming their own beings, what then? '**

**The main Robot Master cast are - The Mega Man 2/3 Robot Masters (Wily)**

**Guts Man, Cut Man, Ice Man, Bomb Man, Fire Man, Elec Man and Mega Man (LIGHT)**

**Pharaoh Man, Ring Man, Skull Man and Toad Man, Drill Man, Bright Man (Cossack) **

**Plant Man (Other Parties)**

**There will be Yaoi, there will be a hell of a lot of pairings. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Activation**

I cannot stop anymore. I cannot afford to lose any more time, to waste even one more precious second. I have no choice but to finish my creation. A robot, so human, yet so powerful, obeying only me, Albert Wily, and nobody else. He will be my ticket to world domination, he will be my final work, where all of my other machines have failed before me. He will be my greatest masterpiece, and the most deadly robot on the planet.

His technology is advanced beyond the years of mankind and robotkind, being so many steps above the rest. There will be no problem, no downfall, no malfunctions. Just the perfect war machine, to devastate and rock the foundations of modern society. Even the blue pest, Mega Man, would be unable to stand up to his power.

Wily let his worn legs take his crumpled form away from his experiments. The ultimate robot he was building needed time before it could progress any further, and he needed something even more important. New parts!

With that in mind, Wily grimaced as he looked around his empty hidden lab, watching a small met robot walk up to him, a sandwich on its head. Wily grinned, grabbing the treat, before wolfing it down in a flash.

As he swallowed the bread, butter and other tasty foods, his eyes were drawn to a door, just to the left of him. It had been a while since he had gone around to this part of the lab. Most of his days were spent working on the prototype robot, that he never found the time to even move about the empty place.

The door was a dusty grey, the metallic shine that once glimmered, now faded to a dull chrome. How long had it been since those days, those days when everything was working, when he was building and creating to his heart's content, when he was planning to conquer the world with his old Robot Masters.

It had been far too long, although, as he looked at the calendar hung up by his favourite armchair, on the other side of the room, he was surprised to note that his last attack, the Roboenza Outbreak, had only been two months before.

With a soft chuckle, Wily slid open the metallic door, a loud mechanical screech echoing through the base, the man cringing as the noise began to fade. There was a dark gloom behind the door, and just across from the door, the silhouette of stacks of boxes could be made out.

His old storage room, the place where he kept all of his tools, all of his spare parts, and anything he could salvage from past conquests. Stepping forwards, the automatic lights flashed on, illuminating the room with a pale, yet sufficient, glow.

A low hum could be heard at the end of the chamber, some machinery that had not been switched off, maybe? Albert strolled off through the stacks of crates, looking for the spare parts he needed. Some spare wrenches, a tool kit for advanced robotics, and some spare robotic parts were his goal, and as he peered through a large crate, he noticed a red robotic arm sticking out of the random parts scattered in the box.

"Ah, that'll do nicely," Wily proclaimed, grabbing the arm, ready to pull it out, but as he pulled, it would not budge. "Stuck, it seems. Time to put my Wily Muscle to good use!"

He grasped the arm, now pulling hard with the little power he had, suddenly toppling backwards to the ground. As he hit the floor, he felt something crush the air out of his lungs, and he opened his eyes to see, not only a robot arm, but an actual robotic humanoid, lain across his chest.

Pushing the robot onto it's back, Wily gave it a quick look over, gasping slightly at the yellow boomerang symbol on the robot's face. The robot was so familiar, one of his first creations. How could he have forgotten about this robot, who had served him well, with his speed and his attitude.

"Well, what an interesting find. Quick Man, of all things," He chuckled, looking at the de-activated Robot Master, ready to leave the robot in search of more tools, but as he was about to turn a corner, he looked back at the old robot...

"You know, I always assumed robots were tools... I never understood why Thomas loved his creations so much, but now... You were my child, my creation..." His eyes furrowed as he began to think back to those times, where almost every month, he would have a new army, a new plan for world domination. "All of those Robot Masters..."

Closing his eyes, he tried to remember the Robot Masters that he still obtained. The first two generations of Wily Bots were still around, somewhere...

"Maybe one more revolution wouldn't hurt..."

* * *

**Bubble Man's POV (My favourite Robot Master)**

When you wake up to absolute pain, it is not a very pleasant sensation. When you wake up to find yourself on a cold table, unaware of where you are or how you got there, it is not a very pleasant situation. When you wake up, after your last recorded memory is being shot by Mega Man, it is not pleasant at all.

My eyes flew open, my breathing hitched, and I jumped up slightly in terror. I could feel cold air rushing around me, and a felt liquid on my face, dripping down to my shoulders. But weirdest of all, I felt, not my usual flippers, but actual boots for walking.

My vision began to clear, and I could hear the muttering of somebody nearby. Feebly, I raised my arms shakily, pushing myself up with a gasp of pain. The liquid on my face seemed to stream more when I was in pain, but I had to sit up.

"Hmm?" I heard a male's voice mutter. I turned, looking for the source of the voice, seeing a familiar grey haired man, a large moustache on his face. My eyes widened as I say my Creator once more.

"D-Dr Wily," I mumbled in surprise, noting that my diving gear was not attached to my face as I raised a hand to my head. The Doctor looked around, seeing me awake, and a look of pure glee arose from his weary features. But something seemed off about the Doctor... Had he aged?

"Oh my Bubble Man, it has been a while," Wily smiled, walking towards me, allowing me to see a rather torn lab coat and a rather older looking Wily. "You are the first to awaken, it seems."

"Awaken? What?" I asked, conserving my energy by allowing myself to rest. The liquid on my face was starting to annoy me, and I could not tell what it was. "What is on my face?"

Wily gave a rather confused, yet excited look back at me, noticing what I believed to be some kind of water on my face. He walked up to me, and from his pocket, produced a tissue, moving it to my face. After clearing the liquid, more seemed to produce, but smaller, and more controlled.

"It seems my upgrades worked a treat, only the best for my Robot Masters," Wily muttered, looking over his shoulder for a moment, before turning to me. I was still confused, and as I began to do a self diagnostic, a routine check, my eyes widened at one piece of information given to me.

"M-My internal clock... I've been offline for nearly three years!" I could not believe it. This long, without being rebuilt, without being re-activated. Wily took three years to bring me back. "W-what?"

"Ah, that is my fault Bubble Man. You see, I've been developing newer Robot Masters for the past three years, and sadly, I had no time to repair you, your brothers, or the second generation." Wily's words hit me hard, like a metal blade to the face, and I began to feel something I had never felt before. Jealousy, confusion, anger, emotions that I could not even compute the last time I was activated.

"You abandoned us," I spat, glaring at my 'Creator' with disgust. "Just how many more times have you fought against Mega Man!" I clenched my fists in anger as Wily took a step back, although I heard the faint mutter of 'Eight.'

Now I was angry. I was left to rot, along with my brothers. I was stuck in complete meltdown for over three years, and then he had the audacity to come and bring me back, just for another chance to die!

In my fury, I tried to stand up, but when I felt myself slip from my new land-legs, I heard Wily muttering to himself. "I really should not have installed that secondary I.C. Chip. I guess you and the others are not ready to handle advanced emotions."

"What secondary I.C. Chip?" I glared at Wily as he paused for a moment, as if contemplating whether to answer my question.

"A lot has happened in three years Bubble. Robotics has been advancing, and thanks to a certain, Thomas Light, I have been able to upgrade you and your brothers. You, not only, have more advanced weapons, but you were given biology."

"Biology?" I asked curiously, wanting to know more about what he had done to us.

"Yes. Using DNA from a Robot Master known as Plant Man, we managed to upgrade Robot Masters with a more human anatomy, both physically and mentally. We have expanded AI development, allowing you to make real choices, allowing you almost entirely free will."

"Free Will... I thought humans were not ready for 'Free Will' robots, or they were not in** my** time," I stated, staring Doctor Wily down.

"Let's just say, must humans do not know. This is a side of Robotics that is still classified, and in testing at Light Labs. I managed to get a few schematics through some hacking, and I used them to modify you and your brothers. You should be careful with your new emotions Bubble Man," He sneered. "You may not be able to handle Love, Friendship, Compassion, Depression and more..."

I looked away in annoyance, finally getting a good idea over what had happened. If I was out for three years though... Why did he suddenly want us back? "Let me guess, Wily, you want another attack don't you."

Suddenly, I felt myself being picked up and tossed across the room, hitting a shelf filled with electronics. Looking up, I saw Wily walking towards me in anger. "You call me Dr Wily, or Master, got it! You may be almost human, but you are still a robot, and I. AM. STILL. YOUR. CREATOR! If I hear anymore arguing or sassiness from you, I will not hesitate to terminate anything and anyone close to you!"

Flinching back, I felt liquid on my face once more, and with a sudden spark, I realised what it was... I was crying. Tears were impossible for me to conjure back then, but now, after all this time, I was breaking like a human, emotionally.

Picking myself up slowly, I took one last look at Wily, before hobbling out of the room. I felt myself trembling, and in a second, I felt myself fall to the ground in shock, and all I could hear as I curled up in the corner, was the sound of my own sobs.

* * *

**Author's Note -**

**Well, Bubble Man got a very rough integration into his emotions. Poor guy, but hey, more to come next chapter! Feel free to leave a review (Not expecting much due to the fandom, but whatever happens happens)**


	2. Emotion

**Author's Note - **

**So, now to bring in even more Robot Masters, for everybody's joy and entertainment. For a list of the confirmed ships in the story, visit my profile. On with the chapter -**

**Chapter 2 - Emotions..**

* * *

**Bubble Man's POV (STILL MY FAVE)**

It had been a few hours since Wily had flung me across the lab, and I had stormed off in anger and fear. Admittedly, I had shown some disrespect by openly calling him Wily, but what do you expect when you install advanced emotions into an advanced Robot Master. I certainly was not going to apologise, I mean, he made me cry, and upset me... I sound like a wimp...

As I stalked down the hallways, trying to find a room to call my own, I heard the whirr of some of the servant robots rushing down the hall, each rushing quickly to their destination. It was rather amusing actually, but as I saw them all rushing in a group, I couldn't help but think about how lonely I was feeling. Sure, I had the latest upgrades, but I was still alone, just like when I was stationed at the Hydroelectric Plant.

I never knew how much I depended on the company of others until then, so it was a rather depressing time for me, until Mega Man came and de-activated me. Things were so much simpler before the fighting, when me and my brothers could be, well, brothers! We would just mess around, have a bit of fun, joke with each other (Except Flash Man, who just seemed annoyed with everything) and considering we were robots, we were as close as we could get to brotherly companionship.

I missed them. I only hoped Wily would repair the others soon, so that I would not have to wander the corridors of his underground lab alone. It was so dark and gloomy down here, unlike the Skull Fortress he used to own, or the many Skull Fortresses. That man and Skulls, it was unbearable to a degree.

"There is nothing to do down here," I whined, peering into another empty room, still not satisfied with a room to call my own. Suddenly, a heard a loud beeping coming from my wrist, and as I looked down, a bright blue light was flashing from a small wrist watch attached to me. Curiously, I pressed the button, and the worn face of Wily appeared.

"Ah, Bubble Man, I'd like to apologise for our earlier fight," Wily stated, looking at me with his usual demeanour, very glum, very nonchalant. "I realise that your personality is still shaping itself, at least in its secondary stages, and I hope that little argument did not damage your emotive responses too badly."

Mentally rolling my eyes, I calmly replied, "I'm fine Dr. Wily, my personality is the same as ever. However, I was wondering whether there was a room for me, like in the Skull Fortress?" The man turned away for a moment, and I heard the shuffling of papers, before he looked back to me and nodded.

"Of course Bubble Man, I created custom built rooms for you all, I should have the co-ordinates around here somewhere," And then he was gone again, shuffling through more papers and files in an attempt to locate the information. When he popped back up, I was surprised to hear noises behind him. "Here, I've sent you the co-ordinates, just teleport there while I deal with one of your brothers. He's just woken up."

"Who?" I asked eagerly, looking at the Creator with some expectance.

"Just Heat Man. You were both next to each other in the store room, so I brought you out first. I'll be sorting out Quick Man later," Wily mumbled, turning away as his holographic form vanished, leaving me with a small grin on my face. I hadn't seen Heat in forever, and we were pretty close as brothers. He was the only one not to make fun of me when I had to use the flippers on land.

"Well, I best use these co-ordinates," I laughed, noting that I could actually laugh as I typed in the numbers into my mobile teleporter device. And then, I felt a sudden light around me, in a column, and when I opened my eyes, I was in a large hallway, eight doors on one side, eight doors on the other, and each had a name on the front.

Recognising the ones on the right, they were from my line, my brothers, while the other eight seemed to come from the next line on, although I seemed to remember the other eight from an incident involving Ra Moon, although that was stored in memory banks in an unstable position, and it seemed I could not tell when about that event happened.

I shook it off as I scanned the area for my own door, seeing my name on the far door to my right, my name written down in bubble letters, enlarged for easy reading. Grinning, I slid the door open to see a bunch of fish swimming along the walls. It took me a moment to realize that my walls were a living fish tank, and as I tapped the glass, I noted the strength of the material was stronger than anything I had ever been in contact with.

My room was decorated with aqua-related furniture, and I even had a small bed shaped like one of the giant fish bots that I used to order around. Even though we never needed a bed before, I assumed that Wily's upgrades may have changed this, in his attempt to make us more human, so I hopped onto the bed, noting the warmth of the covers.

"Sooo comfy," I groaned, lying back on the fabric, feeling these new sensations that I had never felt before. "Maybe these upgrades aren't that bad after all..."

* * *

**Heat Man's POV (Another Favourite Robot Master)**

I was back online, after three years, and I was pumped and ready for action! Dr. Wily had given me an explanation of my new Secondary I.C. Chip, and I was beginning to notice a lot of changes, not only in my metabolism, but in my train of thought.

"Heat Man, I'll be sending you to your quarters momentarily, but I should warn you, some of the emotions you will now be able to experience are very... Strong, to say the least. Don't let them overwhelm you, it could be your downfall." Dr. Wily looked at me with a smile, and for a moment, I saw a glimmer of happiness in his weary eyes, although it quickly vanished.

"Will do, Dr. Wily. Although I would have loved to know about my heat regulator on my back. It would have really helped out, considering I was fighting Mega Man in extreme heat," I sarcastically grinned, noting that sarcasm came more fluently to me now. Emotions were awesome!

"Yes yes, stop flaunting your new emotions off to the world and head off now, I'm sure Bubble Man would love the company, he's always so lonely, that one," The Doctor said, mumbling the last bit under his breath, as if as an afterthought.

"Bubble's online too," I grinned. Bubble was my favourite out of our brothers. He was my opposite, but that made him cool in my opinion. Before our battle and de-activation against Mega Man, he was helping me to overcome my rather silly phobia of water. Maybe we could still try it.

"Of course, you both work so well as a team together. Well, go on then, teleport to the quarters. I still have fourteen other Robot Masters to activate."

"Okay," I chirped, moving my hand to my teleporter device, before punching in the numbers. As the familiar light surrounded me, I had to wonder, why I was being so chirpy. I was a bit of a whiner before the upgrade, so I guess my personality got a little upgrade too, although I could still bitch like hell if I wanted to.

The light dissipated and I found myself in a large area with sixteen doors. Mine was to the right, my name written down in fiery letters, but for the time being, I ignored my room, walking further down the corridor until I found the door I was after. Bubble's door.

Sliding it open quietly, I looked around, taking a look at the very aqua themed room he had. The open fish tank made me slightly shaky, the water threatening to burst out at me at any second, but I shook it off as I looked around for my brother. I saw him lying on his bed, facing away from the door, so, being the hot-headed, and mischievous person I was, I crept towards him, and when I was just mere feet away from his bed, I yelled at the top of my lungs, "BUBBLE!"

The reaction was priceless. Bubble jumped up, head spinning around to find the source of the noise, his foot (Not flipper) slipping on the side of his bed, as he tumbled backwards in surprise. I just grinned, watching his green form slip onto the floor with a thud. "Just beautiful," I grinned, striding over to where my brother had fallen.

I never expected him to jump up at super fast speeds, grab me by the shoulders and shout, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING! YOU SCARED ME HALF TO D...death," His shouting voice retreating when he saw it was me. "H-Heat?"

"Hey Bubble," I grinned, looking at his slightly surprised face. "How's activation been?"

When I felt him wrap his arms around me and pull me into a hug, I was pretty damn surprised, but I was even more surprised when I hugged back. This was something new. Hugging was an all human emotion three years ago. Now we had that sense too. It didn't matter though, as it felt kind of right as we just stayed in that position, letting the fact that we were both activated sink in.

"H-Heat..." I heard Bubble mumble, and I looked up, only to see something very surprising. He was crying.

* * *

**Bubble Man's POV**

Letting the tears fall, I saw Heat's look of confusion etch its way across his face, and in a motion, I pulled him in tighter, not wanting to let go. "I'm s-so happy," I cried out, burying my head into Heat's shoulder, Heat just looking at me with a confused, yet understanding gaze. "I never thought I'd see you, or anybody else again when we were sent to our stations..."

Heat seemed to have a moment of realisation, as he pulled me into a sitting position as I sat on my bed, tears flowing down my face. Since when was I the crying emotional one?

"Bubble, It's okay, we all felt the same, but there's no need to cry. I-I'm glad to have you back brother," Heat spluttered, patting me on the back with caring touches. I just snuggled into his comfort, taking pleasure in this moment. It was just me and Heat, two close brothers, showing their brotherly bond.

"T-Thanks," I smirked, pushing him backwards, jumping up as Heat fell backwards off of my bed, hitting the floor with a slam. "Oh yeah, payback!"

Grinning madly, Heat tackled me to the floor as we began a short, but rough, miniature battle. Hardly a training session, and we were acting like little kids, but hey, we had just discovered new emotions, been inactive for three years, and I hadn't been able to be a kid the first time round. This was sweet, sweet heaven!

"Hello?" I heard a familiar voice shout. There was a crash from outside, and me and Heat quickly jumped in surprise, before running over to the door. Peering out, I could see the familiar face of Quick Man, standing there, looking at Metal Man, who had somehow fallen to the ground.

"What was that for Quick!?" Metal angrily asked, pulling himself up off of the floor, wincing slightly from some pain.

"Just having some fun Metal, lighten up," Quick laughed, before walking over to his own room two doors from my own. "Hmm, needs more insta-kill beams."

Me and Heat just smirked at each other, before retreating back into my room, chuckling as we went. Those two were always messing around with each other, trying to best the other, just because they felt they should be the leader of the group.

"Those two never change," I sighed, dropping onto my bed again for more comfort.

"What do you mean, we never change?" A voice asked, and I looked up to see Quick and Metal at the door. Heat was grinning to himself, and I was feeling slightly awkward at that moment.

"Q-Quick, M-Metal, hi, how are you doing?" I asked with a nervous grin, trying not to get them worked up. The things they could do... I shuddered at the thought.

Quick just burst into laughter, and Metal stood there, doing his usual uncomfortable stare, before letting a small grin play across his face, and within moments, I felt myself being picked up by Quick. "Wha- Let me go!"

"Nah-ah, not today! Metal, grab Heat!" Quick evilly grinned, Metal grabbing Heat before the Robot Master could escape. "What should we do to them then?"

"You could put us down," I hoped, knowing that there was no hope in that happening. "Just not the tickling!"

You see, when me and Heat were first activated, these two buffoons for brothers decided to try tickling me and Heat to death. I did not even know that Robot Masters could get tickled, but the more you learn.

"Shut up Bubble!" I heard Heat hiss in mock fear, although inside both of us were just having fun.

"Great idea," Quick said nonchalantly, before we were dragged out of the room.

* * *

**YAY! Brotherly fun, gotta love it. Remember to leave a review, and I'll see you next chapter.**


	3. Interaction

**Author's Note - Still no reviews as of writing this chapter, but I'm happy with 34 views... I would love a review at some point, if there is anybody in the fandom willing to send one. It would really help me out with my writing. Anyways, the Robot Masters, all sixteen, will begin to interact, and things happen, so let us begin, shall we.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Interaction**

**Quick Man's POV **

"Put me down Quick!" I heard Metal yell into my ear as I raced around a small training area that Wily had set up. It was like a miniature stadium, with just enough space for me to do my normal training laps. Although I decided for my first activated work out, I would need to strain myself, so here I am, doing my laps, dragging Metal along for the ride, although he really did not want to.

Bubble and Heat were watching me drag Metal around, from the safety of the sidelines, while some of the other Robot Masters were doing their own exercises. The blue tank that was Hard, was using his Hard Knuckles in a fight against Needle. They seemed evenly matched as they sparred, Hard just managing to avoid the cut of Needle's head cannon.

Flash was facing down Air, both locked in a staring contest of sorts. I knew they both could be pretty stubborn (Not as much as me) So I knew they would be at it for a while, at least until one of them decided to strike. Air quickly fired a tornado in Flash's direction, but Flash ducked, firing the Flash Stopper into Air, freezing the wind-based Robot Master.

I looked away before I could see the finishing blow, noticing Snake, Gemini and Magnet, all locked in their own little brawl. Gemini had himself cloned three times, meaning four Gemini Men, while Magnet was firing his Magnet Missiles at the clones. Snake was being his usual sneaking self, creeping up behind, what I assumed to be, the real Gemini Man, and as Snake made a leap, the Gemini being attacked turned and fired into Snake's stomach. The green reptile flew backwards, hitting the ground in a daze, and as I saw Gemini stand victorious, a Magnet Missile flew straight into his cranium, knocking Gemini down in surprise.

Lastly, I could see Spark, Top, Crash and Wood sitting down in a small group, playing what I thought was a game of snap. I chuckled as Top beat Crash to another Snap. "IF I HAD HANDS!?" Crash yelled, firing a Crash Bomb into the centre of their group. Looking away, I heard the explosion and let out a laugh.

Suddenly, I felt myself trip up, noticing the Metal Blade almost slicing itself through my outer armour. The perpetrator let go, letting himself roll to a stop, while I crashed and burned, hitting the side of the room with a giddy feeling. "Damnit Metal, you were my weight!" I groaned, standing up, rubbing my head as said Robot Master gave me a glare.

"Get lose Quick," He grumbled, stalking off towards Hard and Needle. I just stood there, rolling my eyes, before noticing something. Where was Shadow Man? He should be here, we were all told to train.

Glancing around the room, I could not see anything, but as I looked up towards the rafters, there he was, laying in the shadows, unmoving, unnoticeable. Shadow sat there, eyes closed, seemingly asleep, although I knew better.

"Hey Shadow, come down and train!" I called out, noticing the robot jump slightly from the noise. That was not like the ninja I got to know. He turned to me, crimson eyes looking at me, before he silently shook his head. I gave him a small glare, but when a Shadow Blade sliced against the floor by my feet, I yelped, jumped back, and angrily shouted, "What was that for!?"

I got no response from Shadow, which got under my skin a bit. So, being the quick Robot Master that I was, I knew I would have to catch him, and get him down from there, if it was the last thing I did!

* * *

**Shadow Man's POV**

Foolish, that's what they all were. Training, cards, simple running, they have no idea about the reality of battle. They had no clue about true loss. They have no sense of a moral code... At least, that's what I can see.

They are bonded, I will give them that, as brothers should be... As I should be. But their emotional attachments make them weak, brittle, broken on the inside. If the Doctor had not 'upgraded' us, I would not have to spend my time thinking about all of these petty emotions. But no matter how hard I try, they swirl around me, encompassing me, trapping me in a cage of 'feelings.'

I am different. I know this. I was created from materials not found upon this earth, and I was rebuilt with this earth's alloys. But even so, I am not truly from this planet. While my databanks cannot form any memories before my crash on this planet, I care not. I do not mind where I go, as long as I can have peace of mind, a place to rest, and a place for mental training.

"Hey Shadow! Come down and train!"

I jumped slightly, turning my head to see Quick standing on the ground below me. I rolled my eyes, knowing exactly what he wanted. He wanted to train with me, to try and actually fight me in a battle, to make friends with me. Pathetic. Just like the rest.

I saw him narrow his eyes in a glare as I shook my head silently, turning back to my meditation, but not before sending a Shadow Blade slicing down towards his feet. I quickly checked to see where the Blade had hit, but to my surprise, it had actually missed a few inches off of my target. I would need more concentration next time.

"What was that for!?" I heard him yell, but I felt myself blocking it out, blocking the world out for a moment, allowing myself to focus on my mental training. I felt my senses heighten, and I could feel a slight breeze coming from nearby. I smirked, only for a second, knowing what was about to happen.

Snapping my eyes open, I jumped up, feeling something pass me by on the rafters, and as I whirled around, Shadow Blade protruding from my hand, I saw the red and yellow figure of Quick Man standing there, on the other part of the rafters.

"How did you dodge that?" I heard him ask, a look of surprise etched across his face. He was looking at me with a slightly crazed expression, but I could see a bit of annoyance flicker across his features. He had really been trying to hit me.

"Training," I stated, waiting for a reaction, keeping my expression neutral, to see what would unfold. If there was one thing I enjoyed about this planet, and my 'Brothers,' it would be that they are too easy to mess with.

"What training? You were sitting there, doing nothing!" He angrily shouted, grabbing the attention of the Robot Masters down below, and as I looked down to the floor of the centre, they were all watching us, wide-eyed.

"You know, Quick Man, just being a physical powerhouse is nothing," I sighed, raising myself into a fighting stance, raising a Shadow Blade in case of any counterattacks. "If you don't have the strategy."

Quick just looked at me with another annoyed look, but I saw him readying a Quick Boomerang. If I remembered from our last battle, during the Ra Moon incident, I won, and I would win again.

"So Quick Man, do you have the skill to take on me, Shadow Man," I boldly stated, still a neutral expression on my face, although inside, I was glad to test my skills. With no Mega Man to protect, Quick would definitely prove to be a worthy fighter.

Quick made the first move, a costly mistake, jumping to a beam to his left, a Quick Boomerang launching towards me. Skilfully, I ducked underneath it, the whirr of the boomerang swishing in my ears, and I landed on a beam to my right, firing my Shadow Blade towards the spot I could see Quick landing at.

But to my surprise, my shot missed again. That was the second time today that my Shadow Blades had missed their target. I could not afford to miss again! And then, in my slight panic, I lost sight of Quick.

"Damnit," I growled, producing another Shadow Blade, before whirling around in a circle to try and spot the fast Robot. "I can find him, just focus..."

**SLAM**

I felt myself being thrown forwards, and I turned, not to see Quick, but to see his Boomerang, flying backwards past me. I forgot they could do that, and with a worried glance, I grasped onto a piece of wood, protruding from the wall, only to see Quick standing on top of the wood, smirking.

"I think this fight is over Shadow," He laughed, raising a final boomerang to throw at me, and as I waited for him to throw the attack, I heard him chuckle softly. "You win..."

_What? Was he giving up? Did he really just give up?_

Then the boomerang flew towards me, and I quickly grasped onto the surface of the weapon, feeling myself flying through the air, and just as I was about to hit the ground, it stopped. And I just hovered there, waiting.

Suddenly, I felt myself bound back towards Quick, who was standing there, his trademark smirk glaring at my face, and as I felt myself collide into the Robot Master, I shoved my Shadow Blade towards his arm.

"Gwha!"

We both fell to the ground, and I felt myself slam into the floor, Quick on top of me. I felt pain radiating through my arms and legs as I lazily opened my eyes, gazing at Quick, who seemed to be in pain. And then I looked at his chest.

There, in the centre of his chest, my Shadow Blade was stuck, and Quick winced as he pushed himself off of me, landing on his back, right next to me.

"Hey guys, this Blade's kinda stuck," I heard him grumble, the bot trying to pick himself up. I was still aching from my fall as I felt a calm breeze lifting me up. Air stood in front of me, nodding, as I felt myself fall into a standing position.

Gemini had split himself into three to try and pull out the Shadow Blade, as it was firmly tucked into the armour, but I pushed them aside, yanking the Blade out, to Quick's relief.

"So who won?" I heard the voice of Spark ask.

"I say Shadow wins," Quick smirked, pushing himself up with a wince. "He got me good with that last Shadow Blade. At least I didn't die this time," He said, smiling to me. I kept my usual neutral look, but then I saw him frown.

"Would you smile just once Shadow," I heard him groan, as I saw him turn away. "Seriously, not everything has to be so serious all the time. Lighten up."

And then he was gone. I watched as the others gazed at me, but I just waved them off, retreating out of the Training Centre to go to my own bedroom. I needed some space to calm myself. I had gotten very sloppy in the fight, and although Quick's last words bothered me slightly, I needed to keep busy. I was the bad-ass of the group, after all.

* * *

**Author's Note - I hope you enjoyed the small fight scene there. As you can see, it isn't all happy sunshine rainbow funtime. Shadow Man, as well as Bubble Man later on, will be a character to balance out the cheery outlook with the darker chapters to come.**

**Remember to leave a review, and I'll see you next time!**


	4. Mission

**Author's Note - And now we will start the Plot Train, and get the plot going, which will obviously link into the 1st and 4th Game Robot Masters. Enjoy ;)**

**Chapter 4 - A Mission**

* * *

**Bubble Man's POV**

I was running down the hall, turning around corners, breathing heavily as I raced towards the laboratory. Wily had just given out an order for all of us to go there, and I had been one of the last to be notified. Just when I was relaxing too! But, we are Wily's Robot Masters, after all, and we have our duties.

I saw the forms of Snake Man and Flash Man up ahead. They were also running down the hall, and as I caught up with them, they looked back at me, Snake grinning, Flash looking away in disgust, his usual demeanour.

"Any idea why Wily wants us?" I huffed, running alongside the green armoured Snake Man. He just looked at me and shook his head, before turning to Flash.

"You got any ideas, Baldy," Snake hissed out, Flash giving him a glare from the use of his old nickname. "You were Wily's right hand man, weren't you?"

"No, that was Quick Man," I jumped in, Snake looking at me, a malicious grin snaking it's way across his features. "Flash Man here was Quick Man's right hand man."

And then I felt myself freeze, and then I felt myself thrown against the wall. I could see Flash's eyes piercing through my defences, and I felt like he was staring into my soul. I could even see the shadows distorting around him as his rage grew. Gulping, I gave a weak smile.

"I. AM. NOT. QUICKMAN'S. RIGHT. HAND." And then he paused, grabbing me by my shoulder. I felt myself whirl around for a moment, before air rushed past me and I smashed into another wall. "MAN!?"

And then, as if in a flash, Flash Man had vanished, leaving me on the ground, in slight pain. Trying to move, I pushed myself into a sitting position, noticing Snake standing nearby. He looked guilty, and I assumed he had stayed out of the fight for a reason, so I just motioned for him to help, which he did.

"Thanks," I groaned, getting back onto my feet, before wobbling back for a moment, using my built in stabilizers to keep me up right.

"No problem. I would have helped, but he would have beaten up us both," Snake sighed, his eyes narrowing as he looked down the hallway. "C'mon, we still need to get to the lab."

* * *

**Magnet Man's POV**

_Tap, tap, tap, tap. _

That was all I could hear in my ears. The sound of my footing tapping on the floor nervously. I could feel the vibrations throughout my entire being, as I shuddered for a moment, standing in the laboratory full of machinery.

Almost all of us were here, the exceptions being Bubble and Snake. Flash had arrived a few moments before, a rather foul looking smug grin on his face, and I felt like punching him into the ground.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap._

The doors burst upon to see Snake walking in, supporting Bubble, who looked rather damaged. I only looked away in disgust, but not before seeing Flash Man's face light up in Bubble's pain. He was relishing it, and it was obvious he had caused the abuse.

But I kept my eyes on Wily, who was standing there, rolling his eyes at Bubble, as if it were just a silly playground fight. "Bubble, why do you act so weak? You are one of my creations," Wily barked, staring straight at Bubble as he said this, and I could see something pass through Bubble's eyes, an emotion that had once been unrecognisable to me.

But now, I could understand. I could feel it radiating off of Bubble, choking the poor bot from the inside and out. It was something that could not be dismissed, an emotion that caused all logic to be thrown out of the window.

Fear.

But why was Bubble afraid of Wily? Did something happen?

"Bubble, are you okay?" I asked, moving over to him, along with Heat, and he just silently nodded to us, keeping himself stood up for Wily.

"There is just no hope for you Bubble, is there," Wily remarked, turning away from Bubble to the rest of us, although I felt my hands clench slightly from the Doctor's cheap comment. Bubble was my brother, and I will not let my brother be hurt, and I'm sure the others felt the same way.

"Doctor, why are you taking out your annoyance on Bubble?" I blurted out, noting that every single Robot in the room turned towards me. My tapping was getting worse, god damn, reactions! "Y-You shouldn't make him fear you!"

Bubble gazed at me, understanding, masked by a guise of confusion, expressing itself to the world. I turned back to Wily, who seemed to be growing redder, in anger perhaps?

"Magnet Man, was I talking to you," He asked calmly.

"N-no," I replied, gulping.

"Then be quiet, or else," Wily growled, and I felt myself shudder in disgust. Was this man really Doctor Wily, the one who gave us our lives? He was so angry, so consumed by something I could not understand... Maybe one day...

But I fell silent, Bubble looking at me in fear as he clutched onto Heat for some sort of protection, like a child, somebody in need. "Now, Robot Masters, Bubble Man, Magnet Man," Wily stated, and I felt myself lose a part of me as he pushed me and Bubble aside. I was no longer a Robot Master in his eyes... But then what was I?

"I have a mission for you all. As you know, I need a diversion, an attack, so I can finish my final creation. I want you all to take an area of the city hostage. I don't care where, so long as there are lots of people."

* * *

**Heat Man's POV**

How could he say such things to Bubble!? I could feel the heat boiling up inside of me, a rage that wanted to just burst out and smash that man into the ground... But he was still my Creator, our creator, and he had that leverage over us.

"Take the place hostage and try to attract the Robot Masters from Light Labs to you, maybe get Proto Man and that Blue Bomber too, but make sure you get them there."

Wily then turned away from us, giving me a chance to look at Bubble some more. My brother seemed shaken, and I could see dents in his armour, where it looked like he had been thrown against something. I could tell who had injured him, by the air around Bubble. It was still heavy from the effects of a certain Flash Stopper, and I needed all of my self control to not swing at Flash Man.

"Heat Man, pay attention, squabble later," I heard Wily bark, and I turned back to see him holding a tray of icons with skulls pictured on them. "These are protocol overrides. They will override any commands from any robot, making them obedient to me, including the Light Robots, and even Mega Man and Proto Man. I want as many of them on our side by the time I give you all an exit to escape."

My brothers were nodding to this plan, but despite my programming, I was against this. Seeing how Wily just figuratively threw Magnet and Bubble aside, would the other Robot Masters want this? We had only just been re-activated, and I was already considering betrayal...

"I've even heard the Cossack Bots, or at least a few, will be there," Wily grinned, and I looked around to see most of the second generation robots looking up with surprised faces. I wonder why they were interested in these mystery bots... And then I remembered, they had met them before, while my generation had not.

"When are we going to start this mission?" I asked bitterly, gazing into Wily's worn eyes. He just stared at me for a moment, before stating, "Today. In an hour. Have fun preparing, and take a Protocol Override chip before you leave."

The mad doctor placed the chips on the table, turned away, and walked off, going through another door, leaving us sixteen Robot Masters in the lab. Quickly, I grabbed two chips, handing one to Bubble, before we left the room in a hurry.

Bubble was shaking as we made our way down the corridor, and I was about to fall over from the strain of holding him, when I felt the weight lighten slightly. Looking to my left, I saw Quick holding Bubble's other side.

"Heat, you know what happened with Bubble?" I heard Quick ask, but I just shook my head, looking at my green armoured brother, who was lazily looking at the floor. He was worn out, if anything.

"How could the Doctor be so uncaring?" I muttered aloud, before feeling Quick come to a stop. I looked up to see us back at our hallway leading to the rooms.

"People change Heat..." Quick sighed, putting a hand to his head, as if tired. "If Wily really cares about us, he'll come to his senses. For now though, get Bubble a few E-Tanks, make sure he's powered up for when we undergo our mission."

I nodded back at my brother, pulling Bubble up onto my back, before beginning the small walk to Bubble's room. I watched as Quick turned to leave, and then, he was gone, in a flash. I just sighed, pushing open Bubble's door, before sitting down against the wall, Bubble slumping onto me.

I hadn't even noticed he had fallen unconscious until I looked at his closed eyes behind his scuba mask... So weary, so hurt. Bubble had always been the distant brother. Since he could not walk on land during our first activation, he was always alone in the water. I remembered staying with him on those days...

* * *

_I watched with interest as Bubble swam up to meet me through the water. I could feel myself trembling slightly, I mean, I did have a fear of water, but Bubble looked so lonely. "Hey Bubble," I shakily grinned, watching as he popped up out of the surface._

_"H-Hey Heat..." He nervously stammered, and I looked at him goofily. Every time I came to visit, he would always stutter at me, and I just laughed until he threw Bubble Leads at me. I mean, I know he was shy for the most part, but it was still pretty funny._

_"C'mon, I'll help you up," I grinned, grabbing Bubble's arms, before yanking him up onto the edge of the shallow pool he resided in. This was the only way he could even feel land, by sitting on the edge, letting the water splash his flippers._

_"You know, o-one day you c-could learn to swim," Bubble quietly mumbled, giving a shaky smile as he said it, and I just looked at him in mock confusion._

_"Wha- me, swimming? We went over this Bubble," I frowned, looking back at the water, while trembling for a moment. "I-I wasn't built for the water. I don't belong in there."_

_I saw Bubble's eyes lower for a moment, and he looked down to the water at his flippers, not bothering to look me in the eyes. Then he looked up, glared into my eyes and stated, "You know, I'm making an effort to get on land for you Heat!" _

_I looked down in embarrassment and guilt. I know, he really had been trying to socialize more with us, but I really had not been trying... Had I? "B-But-"_

_"No 'Buts' Heat! I know you are afraid, but are you going to conquer your fear by sitting there like a baby!" Bubble was staring right at me. "NO! So I'm going to help you!"_

_And then, with a quick movement, I felt myself slip forwards into the water. I waited, expecting to feel water rushing through my system, threatening to shut me down, and my eyes were closed shut in fear._

_"Heat... Open your eyes," I heard Bubble whisper. How could I hear him? I was underwater... "Open your eyes Heat! Please!" _

_And shakily, I opened my eyes, feeling, not the water around me, but solid ground... No, not ground. It was too squishy. Looking around, Bubble was sitting next to me still, grinning slightly, as if waiting for me to realize something. _

_Looking down, left and right, I could see a dark blue abyss, seaweed, sand, the shimmering light of the water, surrounding me, and a few fish swam past my side, making me jump slightly. _

_"Woah Heat, no sudden movements okay," Bubble panicked, grabbing my shoulder to make me focus. I looked at him, fear etched across my face, but he just gave me a reassuring look, before motioning to the world around us, and then I came to a very surprising realisation._

_"Bubble... Are we inside a -" _

_"Giant Bubble. Yep," Bubble grinned happily. "I thought it would help if you could see the world from my eyes, and you can like this, without having to get soaking wet." _

_Looking to my side in wonder, I watched as the school of fish swam by, some a radiant orange, others a vibrant purple. Their scales shimmered in the water, and a slight rainbow pattern shimmered onto the face of the bubble. _

_"Wow... It's beautiful," I gasped. "I never knew this place was so... Awesome! I don't get why you would want to leave it!" _

_Bubble looked at me, although I could not tell if he was sad, or happy, or a mixture of both. But what I could see, was that he had something to say. "Well... I want to be like you guys... It gets so lonely here, just the fish, and all you can see is a dark blue, nothing else..."_

_I looked into Bubble's eyes, and I could see confusion behind them. I felt myself move towards Bubble, placing a hand on his back. "And only you visit me Heat... None of the others. They come for a few minutes, pretend to have fun and leave. I'm just forgotten here, left to rot..."_

_"Bubble..."_

* * *

That was the last conversation Bubble and I had before we were sent to defeat Mega Man... How could I have forgotten about that for so long? So... Was Bubble feeling lonely again? I pulled him closer to me for a moment, and I felt something dripping from my eyes.

Raising a hand to my face, I pulled back to see droplets of liquid... Water... I was crying.

* * *

**Author's Note - **

**So as you can tell, Bubble/Heat are like, the main Robot Master POVs and will probably appear the most. I hope their character development is going well, and I REALLY HOPE SOMEBODY REVIEWS. I would love one review, with some feedback of course, just so I know people want to see more.**


End file.
